


Cheryl Madeline Morningstar - Blackwood

by emaz0225



Series: Blackwood - Spellman. [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Teen Father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Cheryl Blackwood is the younger sister to Faustus Blackwood and the daughter of the dark Lord
Relationships: Constance Blackwood/Faustus Blackwood
Series: Blackwood - Spellman. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631881





	Cheryl Madeline Morningstar - Blackwood

Cheryl Madeline Morningstar - Blackwood Chapter 1 

Daughter of Lucifer Morningstar aka the dark lord 

Born 1837 younger sister to Faustus Blackwood. 

1890 

Academy of unseen arts 

I walk into my brother's classroom and I see him talking with a handsome student. I go to my quarters and I take out a book and I feel Faustus presence he comes in and says " That was my new student Edward Spellman he has great potential." I smile and I hug him and I say " How is Constance?" He rolls his eyes and walks out of my quarters and I go to my desk to take out my piece parchment. 

September 13th 1890, 

Dear Constance, I would like to invite you to tea at my personal quarters. Yours truly, Cheryl Blackwood. 

I spell it to Constance and I grab my diary. My familiar Pansy curls up in my lap. 

9/13/90 

I had a good day today. I curled up with Pansy and I saw Faustus today and I saw a new powerful Warlock named Edward Spellman. I also sent an invite to Constance my brother's new girlfriend. 

I close my diary and I go to my bed Chambers and I put on my nightgown and I put my hair in a bun and I go to my closet and I take out my clothes for tomorrow. 

  
  


1893 

September 24th 1893 

I run to my quarters and I go to my bed I am in shock. I just slept with Edward Spellman , I can't tell Faustus he will laugh at me. I swore to keep my virginity to my husband. 

November 1st 1893 

I am pregnant and the midwife says she senses three childes. I am so screwed. I head to my desk and I grab my stationery and I start two letters one for Faustus and one for Edward. 

11/1/93 

Dear Edward, 

I have some unexpected News I am 6 weeks pregnant. The midwife says she senses 3 fetuses and I am quite shocked I would like to meet up with your family. 

Sincerely, 

Cheryl Blackwood 

Church of night 

11/1/93 

Dear Faustus,

I am in so much trouble big brother I need your help I am in the family way by one of your students' Edward Spellman. I am 6 weeks with triplets please help me Faustus. 

Love your baby sister, 

Cheryl Madeline Blackwood. 

Church of Night 

I send them to them and I go to my corner and I think about my horrid mother. 

I get a letter from my brother and I open it. 

11/1/93 

Dearest Cheri,

I am quite shocked and I will help you. I want you to go to my house and stay there. I have a maid there to help. I will keep an eye on Edward Spellman if he ever squeels I will be incharge. 

Love your brother, 

Faustus Blackwood 

Church of Night. 

  
  


June 5th 1894 

I gave birth to Montgomery Faustus Blackwood - Spellman and Damian Stefan Blackwood - Spellman and Hayley Jane Blackwood - Spellman. 

Montgomery is the oldest and I see me in him. 

  
  
  



End file.
